


Runaway into Hollywood

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cocaine, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Heroin, Leaving Home, Marijuana, Marriage, Married Couple, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cindy gets depressed about a secret, she runs away to Hollywood to change her life. Then she met a guy who is familiar to her and offers to stay with him. But soon she was forced to have sex, use drugs and do crimes. Will she ever return home or will suffer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a seek peek of what will happen in later chapters. 
> 
> And this is a short chapter.

**November 2, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

Ahh...Hollywood. Where the famous stars live in there, including singers, billionaires, artist and other famous people. It also sunny today. Everyone is doing their jobs and normal stuff. 

But there's one adult who having a rough time in there. One who ran away from her new home. 

Cindy Lennox is standing at an apartment, alone. She was crying for help. She want to get back to her hometown that she's lives with her husband. 

For months since May, she'd been a prostitute, trying to earn money by having sex with a familiar person she'd knew since the incident. But soon it's get worse when she was forced to listen to him and obey what he said. 

She's dreading him to come back with the drugs, the terrible ones she's forced to take. Looking at her diary, she grabbed it and looked at it. Then she opened it and turned it to page 33.

Her diary entries were filled with her experiences on the streets and when she was found. It also explained her experiences with the man. 

Putting the diary down, she begin to remember where it all started....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place in May, where it all begin.


	2. It All Began....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy leaves her home to go to Hollywood, and get a rough start.

**May 3, 2000**

**Montgomery, Alabama**

It was a few years since the Raccoon City Incident. After the incident, George and Cindy had decided to get married since they love each other. They got married on March 16 last year. Now she's 26 and he's 41. 

But there's something that could change...

She was cleaning the dishes and washes them when something came to her. Her memory. 

The flashback memory was her life before the incident and she was having a good time. When the incident happened, all of her friends and most of her family were killed by those zombies and B.O.W.s. She was sad to discovered that she lost everything. After finishing cleaning the dishes, she went to their bedroom and laid on the bed.

She was wondering that the rest of her relatives live in places like New York City or Seattle. A few of her relatives had escaped the city before it got destroyed by a missile launch. 

At around 9:30 PM, George came home from work. He works as a doctor at the hospital like before. Opening the door, he came in and went to the bedroom to check to see if she was there. 

Unfortunately, she was gone. A note was there on the bed. Picking it up, it read:

_If anyone found this note, I left to run away._

_Something came up to me and it's sad. It made me depressed. But it's a secret._

_Anyway, I have ran away to somewhere that I can't be found. So all I can say is..._

_Goodbye._

"No...this can't be!" He said. Looking at the clock, he knew he need to sleep or he'll be cranky. So he got on the bed and went to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Cindy is sitting at a bench, waiting for the bus to come. She brought $200, two cans of soda, some clothes, her diary, a pocketknife, six cans of tuna fish (cooked), a jar of jelly and a photo of her friend, Jim. She wanted to visit him, but don't know where he lives. The bus arrived at around 5:30 AM and she got on it. 

"Where to?" The bus driver asked. 

"Hollywood. I always want to go there." She said. 

"Okay." He said, then drove the bus. 

She was the only one who was on this bus. Thinking about her dream in Hollywood, she wanted to go there. Hoping to have a dream in there. She then fall asleep on the chairs, sleeping peacefully. 

**A few hours later...**

The bus arrived at Hollywood, stopping at a bus stop. 

She woke up and realized it's still night in the city. Saying thanks, she got off the bus and slept on the bench. 

Morning came at 7:55 AM and she got up. Currently, she was in East Hollywood, a working class part of town that was prevalent with prostitution, gang activities and hard drugs. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress. Before she can even move, a blue minivan arrived and the driver had a face that is very familiar to Cindy. 

"Who are you?" 

"None of your business, now get in the car." The man said. "Or I'll slice your body with a knife."

Too scared, she got in the car and the man drove to a nearby hotel. Then he covered her mouth and took her to the room. 

"So...Cindy. Let's do this. But first..." 

He reached over to grab a pill, roofies. He shoved it in her mouth with water and she swallowed it. 

"Now you're ready to do this?"

"Do what?" She asked. 

"Sex. I'm going to fuck you." He said. 

"No...you can't! I'm still a virgin!" 

Suddenly, she felt the drug effects and she was dizzy. Before she knew it, she fall down to the bed and the last thing she recalled before losing unconscious was the man taking his clothes off. 

She was unconscious...

**8 hours later...**

Cindy woke up and discovered that she was naked. What's worse, she discovered a used condom on the garbage can. He...raped her. 

Crying now, she can feel the pain. That woke the man up. 

"Here's your clothes and a few $100. Now get the hell out of here!" 

She put her dress on and grabbed the money and bag. Now leaving the hotel, she started to cry uncontrollably. She was raped and there was nothing to do. 

Sitting on the bench, she still felt pain. At least she got the money...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter who show who was that familiar person and shoes what happens while she was unconscious. 
> 
> See ya!


	3. Unconscious Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cindy was unconscious, David remember the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contain a graphic rape scene. You have been warned.

At the hotel, the man looked at Cindy, who was still crying, through the window. 

His name is David King. He had assaulted her because he thinks she's a prostitute. Holding the knife in hand, he went to the bed and sat down. He could remember what happened just eight hours ago...

_After she lost conscious, he was finished undressing himself. Now he need to undress her. David pulled the dress off of her and touched her breasts. Then he pulled her underwear off. Shoving himself inside of her, he felt the warmness of her pussy, but as he thrusting, he discovered that he's not wearing a condom._

_Going to the van, he grabbed a box of condoms and went back to the room. Opening one up, he pulled it on and resumed thrusting. He grabbed her hips and thrusted deeper into her, before hearing something pop inside her._

_"I hope she won't remember this...."_

_He went slowly at first, because his orgasm was near. He soon thrust harder as he could. Before he knew it, he released his orgasm._

_Pulling out, he pulled the condom off and wrapped it up before throwing it away._

_"I should done this a long time ago..."_

_David pulled out an another condom and put it on. Then he thrusted deeper as he could. He put her into the doggie style position and approached her tight ass, inserting himself into her. He even gave her a smack in the ass erotically. He increased his speed quickly as he thrusted harder and faster as his orgasm was near again._

_"Almost there..."_

_David had another orgasm; this time he came even harder. Pulling out, he said to her, "I'm not done yet. I got a lot of condoms to use and I'm not stopping until their gone."_

_Hours went by while he had orgasm after orgasm, some harder and some softer. Finally, after the 9th condom he'd used, he was out. Sighing, he laid her on the bed and laid down._

_"That was good. Can't wait for tomorrow...to fuck somebody up."_

_He slept peacefully until she woke..._

Now he was smiling as he watched her cried until a phone rings. He picked it up and put it in his ear. 

"Hello? Listen, I raped her. And I need you to go to the store to buy more condoms. I'm out. Okay, she's a friend of mines and if she finds out that it's me, she'll report this to the police. All right. I'll talk to you later. Okay. Bye."

He then hung up the phone and put his clothes back on. Pulling out the bong, he smoked it and head back to the van.

Meanwhile, Cindy had just enough energy to go eat. She went to a restaurant and spend $23, plus a $3 tip. 

Afterwards, it was night. And she went back to the bench. Shivering, she hardly got any sleep due to the rape.


	4. The Beginning of a Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George reported the missing to the police. Meanwhile, Cindy trying to make some more money, but soon regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains rape in the middle of the story. You have been warned.

**May 4, 2000**

**Montgomery, Alabama**

It was morning. George woke up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Opening it, he sighed before taking a sip. He been drinking since she disappeared. He need to stop by at the police station to report that Cindy is missing. 

He headed to the police station and then he sat down. He told the police officer that she's missing and told him what she looked like. 

"Okay. Is that all?" The police officer asked. 

"Yes." George said. 

"All right. You make some posters and we'll post them all across town. And deliver it to other cities too." 

"Maybe she went to Hollywood?" An another police officer asked. 

"It's very unlikely that she'll run away to Hollywood and start a dream there." The police officer said. 

"You're right. She's also wanting to go to Hollywood for vacation for the past few weeks."

"Okay. What's the reward if we find her?"

"$100 plus a tip." 

"Good reward. At right, we'll see what we can do." The police officer said. 

After that, George got up and left the station. He hoped he can make some posters to show to everyone....

He just hoped...

**Hollywood, California**

After sitting on the bench, Cindy had decided to go eat breakfast at the diner. She spent $27 plus a $200 tip. 

"Here you go. That will help your business." She said to the worker. 

"You're so nice." 

Afterwards, she left and checked her money. She had $99 left and she knew she wasn't going to last long. 

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

Then an idea came up to her. She could sell her body at Sunset Boulevard. When she arrived at the street, the prostitutes knocked her out and she was unconscious. 

"Well, fellas, how about we fuck this girl? She's wearing a dress." The guy said.

"Do we have protection? Because we don't want her to get pregnant."

"We're all sterile. So it doesn't matter." The second guy said.

"I can take photos while you guys fuck with her." The fourth guy said.

The four guys carried her to a nearby hotel and they began furiously masturbating as the third guy pulled her dress and underwear off, exposing her private parts to them. She regained conscious and gasped.

"Hey! What are you-!"

Then she saw something she'd wished she didn't see. The first guy lifted her up and inserted his cock into her pussy. He went slowly, but harder. The second guy was behind her and she felt his hard cock inserted her tight, virgin asshole. She had been horribly painful wrong when she thought she was going to get paid and not get raped again. 

"...." Cindy didn't say anything. Instead, she bit her lips hard to prevent herself from screaming as the pain was intense. She could definitely felt something tear and could feel her eyes prickle as tears of pain threatened to spill. She couldn't take it and started screaming in pain. However, she was interrupted when the third guy placed his cock into her mouth. He threatened her if she doesn't start sucking. She began to suck the man's cock, feeling horrible. 

The fourth guy was standing there, taking pictures of her and the guys, as he laughed.

**Forty Minutes Later...**

The thrusting and sucking lasted for forty minutes but felt like hours for Cindy. With a low groan from them, she felt the hot sticky cum coat her pussy and her ass. She also felt it spill inside of her mouth too. Afterwards, she swallowed the cum, trying not to throw up, although she wanted to after all of this. They pulled out of her and the fourth guy was still taking pictures. 

"You can leave now. If you stay for the next two weeks..." The man said.

"Yeah. You look sexy in that dress, damn. So we're not letting you go."

She was scared now, she had felt horrible, mentally and physically. She was now trapped in here.

 


	5. A Terrible Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy tries to escape the hotel room by pushing her strength.

**May 14, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

It's been a week since Cindy was captured by the four guys. They have been raping her so much that she was so horribly ashamed to herself. She just want to get out of the hotel and be free. 

She was sitting on the corner of the hotel room. It was late evening.

"I have to get out of here. I want to get out in the real world." 

So she grabbed the guys' bag and took some money out of there. Then she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the window. She landed perfectly without a scratch. Then she headed for the bus bench and sat there, praying that the guys wouldn't find out that she's escaped.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the four guys headed to their hotel room. The first guy took a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"She had escaped!!!" They yelled.

"We had to find her and made sure she's don't escaped." The second guy said.

"All right. We'll go to Sunset Boulevard first. Then we'll go to the other streets."

Then they guys left the hotel room and into the night. 

Meanwhile, Cindy is still sitting on the bench and the first thing she did was to go to the restaurant and ate some food. She'd lost weight due to guys not feeding her. Then she went to the town square and walked across talking to herself.

Four silhouettes appeared in the background and it came closer to Cindy.

"Maybe I could find a shelter to live in. I don't think its safe to live in the streets after what happened..."

The silhouettes came closer to her.

"Nothing could stop me! Nobody!"

The silhouettes was behind Cindy, she turned around to see what was behind her. A bullet was shot into her leg when the first silhouette holding a handgun.

"What?-"

Then she was punched and kicked into unconscious.

**1:30 AM**

Cindy woke up. She was tied to the bed with rope and her dress was tore to shreds. She was also naked. Her bag was locked up in a safe that was held in the back. 

The four guys stood in front of her. She looked down and saw what happened...she was raped again. Her pussy was flowing the cum out of it.

"Did you tried to escape?" The first guy asked.

"Yes.."

He then smacked her.

"Ow!" She screamed in pain.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" 

"I did because you raped me so much!" Cindy shouted. She could feel the rage boiling inside of her.

"No we didn't! We fucked you so we can have pictures of you and sell them to people." The fourth guy said. "Here."

He handed them to the guys and he opened the safe by pressing the numbers: 74739. He opened the bag and put the pictures inside the bag.

"Well, you little bitch! Here's come your punishment!" The first guy said, unzipping his pants and shoving himself inside of her, very hard. Cindy screamed in pain and she was pissed off now. As he thrusting, she broke free of the ropes and went to the safe to grab her bag. Founding a chair, she took it. 

"You meanie!" She shouted and threw the chair at the guy. One of the chair's leg hitted him in the right eye. 

She then ran out of the room with her bag. 

"My eye! Get her!" The first guy said, screaming in pain.

She ran through the hallway. The second guy used a shotgun and shoot, but hit somebody door instead. 

She went to the elevator and pressed 20. The elevator went up until she exited. She went to the kitchen and founded a carving fork with very sharp ends. She took it and when the guys came, she pointed it to them. 

"Now! You either let me go or one of you will die!" She shouted. 

"Then, you will be shot!"

"I don't care!"

They came running towards Cindy and she stabbed the first guy deeply in the chest with the carving fork.

Then she was shot in the chest, but didn't felt any pain. She was looking very angry. 

"Now! Who's next?!" 

The three of them were scared now and the second guy ran to the first one. 

"Are you okay?!"

"I love you guys. Goodbye..." 

He then died...

Breathing heavily, she pulled out the fork and said, "Time to die, guys!"

"Okay! Okay! We'll let you go!" The third guy said. 

"Thank you..." She then left the hotel room and exited the building. 

She was cold now. Now she could find a shelter to live for a while...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally escaped! Woo hoo!
> 
> Next chapter will show what will happen to her next.


	6. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news spread out and Cindy kindly tells the truth.

**May 15, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

Now that she'd escaped, she can find a shelter now. But first....

She need to wear some clothes on or else the police will arrest her for public nudity. Taking a pink dress out and clean underwear, she put that on and walked away from the bad parts of Hollywood. 

The sun was starting to rise. She also pulled out a white coat and wore it too. 

"It might get cold today...or raining...but I don't know the weather..." She said. 

The sun was covered by clouds and rain starts to fall down. She eventually reached into West Hollywood, a good part where rich and middle class people live, including stars. 

Well, when she reached into the TV store, she went there and watched TV for a little bit. Then the news came on.

"In other news, a body was found at the East Hollywood Hotel and the police are trying to figure out what happened to that person. If you know this, call the police. We'll be asking questions." 

She wanting to report this to the police, but afraid that she'll get arrested for killing this guy. Sighing, she founded a phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello?"

"I...was the victim of the crime. They had been raping me for a week now and then it lead me killing this guy. I just don't want to get raped no more." 

"That's sad. Those four guys are part of a gang club. We been arresting them repeatedly for months due to crimes they did. Not only you won't arrest you for murder, but we'll offer you $3,000 for killing one of them. You're a brave girl, miss...." 

"Cindy. That's my name." She said. 

"Okay. Come to the East Hollywood Police Station to grab your reward. But be careful out there."

"Okay."

She then hang up the phone and headed to the police station. But on the way there, it was the gang.

"So...we meet again." The second guy said. 

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Get her!" 

She dodged the attack and ran to the police station, being chased by the gang. 

"Help me! Help!" 

The gang stopped to see the police surround them. 

"Uhm...this isn't what it looked like...." The second guy said. 

"You're all under arrest for rape and committing of rape." The officer said, putting handcuffs on the gang. Then they took them to prison. 

"Thank you, officer." She said. 

"Your welcome." The police officer said. 

"So do I get my reward?"

"Sure."

She was surprised when the police officer gave her three thousand dollar bills. She was very happy that the gang will no longer bother her...

 


	7. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy meets a familiar person and was offered to stay at his apartment. Meanwhile, George need help hanging up the posters.

**May 15, 2000**

**Montgomery, Alabama**

George woke up and got out of bed. He was so weak from drinking every day and couldn't work. He was forced to do leave pay until he decides to come back. 

"I'm sad and depressed..."

Suddenly, the phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello? Who is it?" George asked.

"It's me, Jim. Heard what happened. Can I come over to your house tonight?" He asked.

"Sure. I need company for a while."

"All right. I'll met you there in a couple of hours. Bye!" 

He then hang up the phone and looked at the picture of their wedding. He was going to be alone for a few hours... 

**Hollywood, California**

Cindy walked around the town square, talking to a few people and learned more about the gang. They have been formed for 5 years in a row and is the most wanted gang in Hollywood. But now that she got the gang arrested, they won't be terrorizing the streets no more. Luckily, all of them are sterile. She ran into a man, a very familiar one.

'Yo. Hey, Cindy."

"Hey. Listen, I need a place to stay for a while. I'm lost..." Cindy said.

"Okay. But you have to obey to my rules and always listen to me." David said.

"All right. I hope you're not in a gang...."

"I am not. I once was in a gang back when I was a teenager. I committed crimes and did drugs. It was hard to get out of a gang and I had to kill the leader to let me go when I got arrested for robbery at a local grocery store." He told her.

"Okay, David. I remember you."

"If you disobey me or escape, I'll rape you so badly, you'll be hurting for a week."

"....Okay, then. Where's your apartment?"

"West Hollywood."

They headed there and she walked in the apartment. It looked classy and so stylist. The walls were painted red and the floor was blue carpet.

"Wow. This apartment looked great!" She said.

"All right. Here's the rules: No Destroying Stuff, No Parties, No Dirty Stuff, and No Escaping. You're my friend and I don't want to hurt your feelings like back in Raccoon City."

She shuddered as he mention that. After the incident, he moved into Hollywood to adjust his life. Then he joined a gang like in his teenage years and now he must keep this a secret to Cindy or he'll be fucked.

She put her bag down and sat on the couch. Sighing, she hoped that nothing could go wrong.

**Montgomery, Alabama**

It was night time and George was sleeping in his bed when the doorbell ringed. Getting up, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs to open the door. It was Jim.

"So...since I'm here, what do you want to do?"

"I need you to hang these posters up. Cindy ran off somewhere and we need to find her!" George said, handing a pile of paper to Jim.

"Aww, shit! That's a lot of work!"

"Don't complain like you did during the incident. I'll call the rest of our friends and we'll form a search party."

"All right, if you say so." He said, then exited the house. He then started putting posters on the walls, poles and other places.

George sighed. He hoped to find her, safe and sound before this could get much worse.


	8. A Regretful Stay

**May 16, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

Cindy woke up, it was morning and she got up. Then she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself, especially since she haven't had a bath for a week now. After that, she put some clean clothes on: a white shirt and green pants. 

She sat on the table in the kitchen, waiting to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, David had just got out of bed. He is shirtless. He looked at the picture. His wife, Yoko, had left to go to Japan for a couple of months to visit her family. He missed her so much.

He put a shirt on and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. He pulled out a bong and smoked it. He was hooked to drugs.

"Is breakfast ready? Because I'm getting hungry." She said.

"Not yet."

After he finish cooking breakfast, they ate. He got up and said, "I'm going to be out for a couple of hours. Stay here and don't do stupid."

He then left he apartment to join the gang, which is waiting outside. 

"You're ready? Because I got the drugs ready for you."

"What do you got?" David asked. 

"I got heroin, weed, and cocaine." The man said, as he hold out the drugs. 

"I'll take the heroin and cocaine. I've never tried heroin before in my life. I'll take 5 each."

"You need a needle first, David."

"Then shoot me up." He said. 

The man injected the heroin into his arm; it didn't hurt. 

"Thanks. I'll have the needle." David said, taking the needle from the man. Then he grab the bag of cocaine and heroin and walked away. 

He went back to his apartment with the drugs. He sat down on the couch and started sniffing the cocaine. Then he was caught by Cindy. 

"...I want you to sniff this."

"What? But I-"

"Do it!" He yelled. 

Sighing, she grabbed the cocaine and sniffed it. Her nose was in pain after sniffing. 

"What was that?" She asked. 

"Cocaine. You will be doing drugs. No exception." David said.

"I can't! I'm a healthy person!" 

"I don't care! You will do as I say and you will take these drugs!"

She started to cry a little bit. Can this get any worse?

"And you'll be having sex with me once a week. No exceptions! And before you say anything, I don't care!" David said. 

"...." 

"Good." 

She's now starting to regret this. This was going to be one hell of a stay....

 


	9. Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed on and Cindy writes down her diary entry.

_August 8th, 2000_

_What has happened to me? I used to be the happy, sparkling and cute woman who always wear adorable summer dresses and beautiful clothes even when it was winter....Now I'm depressed and abused girl wearing clothes I've brought._

_My friend, David, was giving me a hard time. He likes to drink alcohol every day and forces me to do terrible things. For example, he tried to get me drunk and have sex with him. Of course, I refuse to do that. He slaps me, kicks me and punches me, I have hundreds of bruises on my body and face. He also tries to make me do drugs and commit crimes._

_I live with him in the apartments of Hollywood._

_I discovered that David had been sad and depressed since...his wife left for a trip to Japan. Yoko is very nice to him and that she treats him kindly._

_But now without her....he's abusive..._

_Anyway, it's now August and I've been shattered...my life went downhill after I run away from my new hometown._

_I thought Hollywood will make my dream come true. But it got shattered..._

_Now...everything is ruined..._

Cindy was sitting in the corner of his room. It was late evening. She was wearing a dirty orange shirt and a dirty pink pants. 

She finished writing her diary and put it in her bag. 

Tears began to form at her eyes. She began to cry. 

"Someone please help me!"

She thinks that nothing will change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Anyway, next chapter will take place like in the introduction.


	10. Tragic Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy tries to escape from him and soon did the regret thing to him..

**November 2, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

It was late evening. Cindy looked down at her stomach and pat on it. She was pregnant.

It happened in August when she was raped by him, this time he didn't use a condom. After that, she took a pregnancy test weeks later and it was positive. And it was terrible for her. 

Now she's pregnant, abused, and depressed. And only God can change this.

She finished writing down her diary entry. She was wearing a dirty white shirt and a red dirty mini-skirt.

She closed the book and put it in her bag.

"He must not know..."

He banged hardly on the door.

"I'm here, you little bitch! Get over here!" 

She jumped and began to cry a little bit more before she stopped and exited the room.

David was standing there, holding the alcohol in hand. 

"I got a new assignment for you. I want you to rob the grocery store. Collect the money and bring it to me. Or shoplift the groceries."

"I-I can't! I'm a nice girl, not bad!"

"Then I'll got through your bag." He said, snatching the bag and pulled her diary out.

"..."

"What is this?"

"My diary!" 

He flew in rage and threw the diary out of the window. The window broke and the diary fell out in he backyard. 

"You will do as I say and you will!" David said. Then he left the door and shut the door and locked it.

She walked over to the window and looked out of it, her diary had landed in the neighbor's yard.

"I want to get out of here...It's my only wish left..." She whispered to herself. 

She opened the window and jump out of it. She got over the fence and took her diary. Then she put it in the bag. 

She then continued to walk until she got pretty far away. 

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, David was watching TV when he decided to check on her. He walked upstairs and took up a key from his pocket and fitted it in the keyhole and opened the door.

"She has escaped!!!" He yelled. 

Then he began to yell her name very loudly. 

Meanwhile, she said, "He found out!"

She turned to east and ran into the eastern side of the neighborhood. Then she eventually came to the town square. 

"I'm free! I really free! I just have to get out of this terrible neighborhood first..." She said to herself.

A silhouette appeared in the background and it came closer to her. 

"Now I could find a shelter to live until somebody picks me up!" She said to herself. 

The silhouette came closer to her.

"Well it's nothing for me!...nothing can stop me from escaping him!" She said to herself. 

The silhouette was behind Cindy and she turned around to see what was behind her. 

"What?-"

Then it slapped, punched and kicked her. She was knocked out by the silhouette.

**Later...**

She woke up. She was tied to a chair with rope and she was in his room. 

David stood in front of her. He looked very angry. 

"...Did you try to escape me?" He asked. 

"....Yes..."

"How dare you, you little bitch!" He screamed.

"I did it because you abused me!" She shouted. She could feel the rage boiling inside her like last time. 

"I can't believe how far you got...you almost escaped away but luckily I got you in time." David said. 

"For what?"

"It's a secret. And I'm injecting it into you." He grabbed the needle which was filled with heroin. Then he came over to her. 

Angry with all of this, she broke free of the ropes and took the needle from him. 

"You are a meanie!" She shouted and throw the needle at his arm, shattered it. 

"My arm!" He screamed in pain.

She then ran out of the room and into the living room. He threw the chair at her head and she went into the kitchen, desperately trying to find a way out. 

"I got you now!" He said. 

Cindy looked to her side. There was a knife with very sharp ends. That was his favorite one. She took the knife and pointed it at him. 

"Don't you even dare!"

She came running towards him and stab him in the chest. 

He fall down on the floor and reached the phone, calling 911. He told the receiver to call an ambulance. He then passed out, into a coma. 

Suddenly, her feelings came back to her. What have she'd done? She hurt him..

"Oh God...I'm so sorry..."

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived and she carried him to the stretcher. 

Even though she's ashamed, she finally show him not to hurt her. 

The phone rings and she picked it up. 

"Hello? It's me, Yoko. I'm looking for-"

"Save it. He's hurt. He's currently in the hospital now. East Hollywood Hospital." 

"Oh my god. I'm coming. Better hope he's not dying..." Yoko said. 

"He won't. I'm going to the hospital." 

She then hang up the phone, grabbed her bag and headed to the hospital. When she came in here, a doctor walked up to her. 

"Hello. We checked his injuries and it appeared he'd been stabbed in the chest. He's in a critical condition." 

"Yes, sir. Is he going to make it?"

"We don't know yet. We'll tell you in the morning. So relax." The doctor said. 

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure. Follow me." 

He led her to he hospital room and closed the door. She got on the bed and fell asleep. She was tired and just wanted to rest...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he survive? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Hospital Visit and Better Hope

**November 3, 2000**

**Hollywood, California**

It was morning and it's raining outside. Cindy woke up, rested and relaxed. Then she began to remembered what happened. Her body is changing due to her pregnancy. She's getting more hungry and getting more sleepy. After all this, her goal is to go home and put all of this in the past. 

Leaving out the hospital room, a doctor came up to her and she said, "How is he?"

"He's okay. He went into surgery so we can investigate the wound deeply. The wound was bleeding heavily, so he lost blood a little bit. He's doing okay." The doctor said. 

"Yes, doctor. I understand." Cindy said. 

"Would you like to see him right now?"

"Yes!"

The doctor led her to his room and she opened it. There was David, laying in bed, gauze was wrapped around his chest. He was still asleep, just tired. 

Yoko is there, trying to wake him up. She sat on the bed, watching him sleep. 

"There's something I want to tell you..." 

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant and he's the father. He's taking care of the baby and not me..."

"...." She didn't say anything. 

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. Is just that he'll be in shocked if he finds out." Yoko said. 

At that moment, David wakes up. Looking around the room, he felt pain, lots of it. He saw her and then hugged her. 

"I miss you, honey." He said. 

"Me too. Anyway, there's something I want to tell you. She's pregnant and was wondering if you going to take care of the baby or not." Yoko said to him. 

"After I been bad to her, I'll adopt the child. Never had a kid before." David said. 

"Anyway, I saw this poster and it seems that you ran away..." She said, handing the poster to Cindy. 

"Yeah. I did. I want to come here to change my personality." Cindy said. "But it went into several wrong ways, like I got raped by those boys."

"Well, the last time I talked to George was after Halloween. He explained that he's been drinking every day and now had surgery to get a new liver. His got damaged. He's wanting you to come back."

"But what about my pregnancy?" 

"Just tell what happened and it will be fine." 

"Okay."

She got up and walked around the room, thinking what should she do.

"I need some help to make choices. Just wondering if you can give me some advice." She said. 

"Try the hotline number. They can help make you choices. Also you need a ride home." He said, grabbing the phone. 

"It will help you."

He dialed 1-800-RUNAWAY (1-800-786-2929) and handed the phone to her. 

For the next half hour, she talked to a specialist over the phone. She was given advice and arranged plans for a ride home. 

"Okay. I understand. Thank you so much!" She then put down the phone. "They are sending a bus to this location and soon I'll be home."

"I told you they can help you." Yoko said. 

"I'll come back only on vacation to visit you guys. And thank you guys so much." Cindy said, hugging them. 

"By the way, you owe me $500 for the medicial bill." David said. 

"Yeah. Here's a $1,000." She said, giving the money to him. 

"Hey. Must be my lucky day." He said, then coughed. 

"Freedom, here I come!" She said, walking out of the room after taking a last look at them. Exiting the hospital, she sat on the bench and the bus arrived. Grabbing her bag, she got on the bus and sat down. 

"Where to?" The bus driver asked. 

"Montgomery." 

"Okay." He said. 

The bus then drove. She looked out at the window and smiled a little bit. 

She made the right decision...

And now she was going home...

 


	12. Returning Home

**November 4, 2000**

**Montgomery, Alabama**

It took 2 to an 7 hour drive to get to her house. While in the road, they made bus stops (such as getting more gas, grabbing food, etc.). But she's glad that she's finally home. 

Getting up, she said thanks, grabbed her bag and exited the bus. When she opened the door, she was surprised that no one was there, except Jim. He was sitting there, with a worried look. 

"What are you doing here?" Cindy asked. 

"What happened to you? You look like you're fucked up..." Jim said. 

"It's a very long story. I would tell you all about it, but maybe later. Where's George?"

"He's...in the hospital. Drunk too much alcohol and he got alcohol poisoning. He was unconscious when I came here, so I called 911 immediately. I'm not a drinker, but if something stress me out, I take one drink." He said. 

"Oh my...will you take me to the hospital?!" She said. 

"I can."

He led her to his car and she got in. He drove to the hospital and they got out. Once there, she went to his room led by the doctor. 

George was there on the bed, resting. He had a mask over his mouth. 

"He'd survived. It's just he get a hangover in the morning. In order to make him survive, we had to get his stomach pumped." The doctor said. 

"Okay. I understand." Cindy said, walking up to the bed. Looking at him, she whispered: "Please wake up. I'm here."

That made him go conscious. George looked around at the room. Then he looked at her. 

"You're back! I've missed you so much!" He said, smiling and hugged her. 

"Yes. I got a story to tell: When I arrived at Hollywood, I was raped. Then I was confront by those guys and was trapped for a week. Then I killed one of the gang to threaten them to let me go."

"Was it terrible?" 

"Yeah. It was. They raped me every day during that week." She said. 

Then she told the rest of the story that happened. He was shocked. 

"How sad. I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings..." She said. 

"How about we'll have a candlelight dinner? After I get out of the hangover?"

"Great idea."

And they been lost for 7 months now but now they are reunited. 

And so the love had reunited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is up next!


	13. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story.

**May 7, 2001**

**Montgomery, Alabama**

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I'm sure."

The two are at the hospital. After she returned home a year ago, she went into counseloring and was regularly scheduled to see her therapist each months to talk about her feelings. 

George is not drinking anymore. He quit drinking and went into the AA (Alcohol Anonymous) meeting daily until he's done for good. He lost some ability to fight a few infections, but his immune system was healthy. 

As for David, he quit the gang and went into therapy for several months to make sure he's clean and free of drugs. And now that Yoko had returned, he's spending some time with her, upon getting a job as a plumber. 

And as for Jim, the adjusting his life begins. (A/N: Read my story, Adjusting the Life, to find out about his life)

Anyway, it's the due date and Cindy was placed in the birthing room. The baby was delivered and now she is holding the baby. It was a boy and it looked like David. 

"So he looks like me..." He said.

"Yeah. It does." George said. "What do you want to name it?"

"I'll call him...Geoff." He said. 

"That's a nice choice." 

"Well, it was very lucky we changed our lives. And that runaway made me realized that I should teach some teenagers about not running away. I need to tell my story." Cindy said. 

And so she did a few months later..

The lesson is never run away...you probably end up like her. And if you see any signs of a runaway risk, seek help immediately. 

The End....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story. Comment or give kudos! :D
> 
> This have been a MeeMeeHeart777 productions. Thank you and good night.


End file.
